


In the Moonlight

by peppermintquartz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz





	In the Moonlight

Blood still looks black in the moonlight.

Will lifts his right hand, turning it this way and that, and smiles at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiles back. "Happy birthday."

It isn't Will's birthday. It's the anniversary of the day they died in the Atlantic and the day they were born on the beach, bloodied and broken and bound together.

That little cave at the base of the cliff, stocked with food, water, and medical supplies had been their home for all of three days. Three days of not knowing if they would make it - they, because neither would live if the other died - until finally, Hannibal's fever broke. And then Chiyoh found them.

There is a scar in Hannibal's abdomen and a matching one in the back from Will's inexpert stitching. Hannibal is proud of them. He now has deeper lines in his face, but his frame has filled out after three years of sub-par food.

Even in the dark, his gaze burns.

Will stands and stares at his bloody hands. The man - the rapist - twitches feebly, his windpipe already crushed, and his guts glisten wetly. The dogs sit behind Hannibal, waiting for their master's signal. Their mouths are open, their breaths puffing in the cold air.

"I thought I would never say this," he murmurs, knowing that Hannibal can hear him just fine, "but I do revel in this."

Hannibal's smile widens. He approaches Will like a priest approaches the altar, and takes his hands. He breathes in the perfume of blood and death and Will.

Will watches. He lifts his hands and places them on Hannibal's face. Those sharp cheekbones are as glass beneath the slick blood. He thinks his heart will burst as he meets Hannibal's eyes. With Hannibal, there is no room for another in his head. No lesser killers. Just him and Hannibal, sharing the vast palace and its rooms, wandering the endless hallways together.

"Marry me," says Will. "Be mine."

"Dear Will, I have never been anyone else's."

Will laughs. "In sickness and in health, all that shit."

"And even death will find it hard to part us," Hannibal vows.

"Yes." Will presses his lips to that sensuous mouth, tasting death and blood and Hannibal. "All this... It's still beautiful. And with you, it's sublime."


End file.
